Relatives
by SilverWing321
Summary: Rachel's relatives, the Weaslys are coming to stay for a month. They seem like a normal enough family, but Rachel can tell they're hiding something, and she'll find out what it is if it's the last thing she does. Before she knows it, Rachel finds herself thrown into the world of witches, wizards, and magic. Now the only question is, can she get out?
1. Chapter 1

_"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him._

_"Er-yes, I think so," said Ron, "I think mom's got a second cousin who's an exception, but we never talk about her"_

**_Chapter One_**

"Rachel, your mother's second cousin, Molly Weasley and my family is coming to stay for the month, all the way from England!" Said Mr. Dare, with a large, cheesy smile.

I groaned, resting my face in my hands. It was bad enough I had to deal with my pompous mother and father every day, and now they had relatives coming from _England? _They were probably just as 'High class' and annoying as my own parents, or probably more!

"Rachel, don't grumble like that, a young lady never complains." Said my father with a disapproving frown. "I want you on your best behavior when the Weasley family arrives."

"When are they coming?" I asked, looking up at my dad.

"I expect they'll be arriving tomorrow." He said.

"Why are they coming anyway? You've never cared about family unless they help your business, Dare Enterprises." I Said. This statement wasn't an understatement either, it was completely true.

"I'll have a maid give you something suitable to wear tomorrow." Said my father, choosing to not answer his daughter's question. "I don't want you showing up in paint spattered shirts or jeans with holes in them. I expect you to act like a proper lady."

I sighed, when was my father going to realize she was never going to be the 'proper lady' he pictured me to be? If Clarion Ladies academy hadn't gotten through to me, he most certainly wouldn't

-Line Break-

I looked at myself in the mirror with horror. The 'dress' my father picked out reminded me of the costumes little kids wore on Halloween. It was a sickly shade of earwax-yellow, and was way too long for me. It was covered in barf-green bows and was so frilly I could hardly move. I looked so ugly she wanted to punch my own reflection.

One would have thought a multimillionaire would have a bit on fashion sense, but nooo. My father had to pick out the girly-ist, ugliest thing on the planet. Then I sighed, if I wanted to get out of wearing this, I'd have to do it by myself.

I quickly changed out of the barf bag and put on a comfy tee-shirt and jeans. Picking up the so-called dress, she put it on my arts and crafts table, and took out paint, scissors, and magic-markers.

Step one: get rid of the bows and ruffles. I got to work with she scissors, until the dress was completely unadorned by the hideous frills.

Step Two: Make the dress fit you. I began to cut the trim of the too-long dress so it would come just below my knees. Then, I cut off the sleeves of the dress.

Step Three: Remove the hideous color. I grabbed my red fabric dye and squirted it all over the dress. I smiled at the finished product, I would be wearing a red, strapless dress tonight. But it still wasn't quite…me.

I grabbed my favorite fabric-fork and began to poke small holes in the hem dress, then grabbing a bit of paint, she splattered it on the dress. Much better. I changed back into the new and improved dress, and headed downstairs. The Weasley family would be here in just a few minutes. Sure, my father would probably go ballistic about what she had done to the dress, but that was his problem.

As suspected, my father lost his head when he caught sight of me

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare! _What _may I ask are you wearing!? A young lady like yourself should never wear anything with _holes _or _paint _on it! What have you done with the dress I gave you!?" he practically shouted.

I smirked, "You mean the barf-bag? I just made a few, ah…minor adjustments."

"_Minor _adjustments? Young lady, you are wearing a monstrosity!"

"No dad," I said calmly, "The thing _you _gave me was a monstrosity. Believe me."

My dad opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it as my mom came in. She was wearing a plain white blouse and a neat little skirt. I wondered vaguely if I was adopted. Probably.

The doorbell suddenly sounded. Normally, my father wouldn't approve of a 'young lady' like myself to go and answer the door. A maid would probably open it. In spite of that, I rushed to the front door and pulled it open before one of our maids could get there.

For a second, I was slightly shocked. Sure, dad had said Molly Weasly's entire family was coming, but _dang. _She had a _big _family.

I counted two girls and six boys. The girl was obviously the youngest. She looked about seventeen years old.

Next oldest was about eighteen maybe? He was tall and gangly, with lots of freckles.

Then there was a boy who looked older than him. He reminded me of the Stoll brothers, with a playful glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile, as if he was figuring out the best way to prank you. Unlike the Stoll brothers, he also had a sad look in his eyes. Also unlike the Stolls, Rachel realized with a shudder, his _right ear was missing._

A bit older was a boy with horned rimmed glasses. The way he carried himself and the look on his face screamed '_I am pompous and dignified!' _

Next to him was a boy with long hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore boots that looked like leather and had one fang-earring. He reminded me of a punk rock star, apart from the many scars on his body.

Besides him was yet another boy, with freckles and a dragon tattoo.

Standing close together were a middle aged man and women. The man had a weary, tired look about him, but looked jolly at the same time. He had a small balding patch on his head. The woman was plump and stern looking. These two were no doubt the parents.

The entire family was _all_ red heads and had lots of freckles. None of them were wearing fancy clothes, just ordinary jeans and tee shirts. A plain dress in the girl's case. I looked like I would fit in with this family more than my own. My red hair and freckles would blend right in.

"Hello, dear! I'm Molly Weasley, you must be Rachel?" said the middle aged women. I nodded weakly, feeling slightly overwhelmed. The women, Mrs. Weasly I suppose, rushed forward and hugged me. For a second I was surprised, but then I slowly hugged her back. My own mother had never given me a hug this big!

I pulled away, and the middle aged man, Mr. Weasley I assumed, stepped up and shook my hand. "Arthur Weasley. It's truly a pleasure to meet you." He said, his face crinkling with smile-lines.

"Do you, uh, wanna' come in?" I asked, steeping aside, "My mom and dad are in the sitting room."

"Thank you, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley, stepping inside, followed closely by Mr. Weasley and their kids. The kids hadn't introduced themselves yet, but they seemed friendly enough.

I lead them to the sitting room, where my parents were sitting on the couches. My dad jumped up when they came into the room, while mom rose gracefully from her seat.

"Hello, Molly." Said mom, smiling, "It's been quite a long time."

"Quite." Said Mrs. Weasley, awkwardly shaking my mom's hand. "And you must be Walter Dare." She said, turning to my dad and shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Said my dad in his most professional voice. Liar. "And is this Arthur?" he asked, turning to Mr. Weasley. After a great deal of hello's and how-do-you-do's, Mrs. Weasley finally introduced the kids.

"This is my youngest, Ginny." She said, pointing to the girl, "That's Ron, those are Fred and George-"

She suddenly stopped short while pointing to the mischievous looking kid. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and her face turned white. Mr. Weasley rushed towards her, cradling his sniffing wife. I noticed the rest of the family's eyes had gone wet as well, a tear had found its way out of Ginny's eye, and the sadness in the mischievous-looking kid's eyes were more pronounced than ever.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, concern finding its way into my voice.

"Y-yes, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley, wiping away a solitary tear and sniffing. She forced a weak smile and stood up straight. "I'm sorry, dears. Yes, that's George, over there," she said, pointing again to one of her many sons, "And that's Charlie, and Bill."

I stared in awe at the family. What had they all become so emotional at? From the way they had passed it off, it was clear they didn't want to talk about it. Rachel decided not to pry.

"Well, uh…shall we sit down for dinner?" asked my mom, fidgeting slightly. The family trooped over to the dining table where the maids had laid out a huge feast.

I plopped down in a chair next to Ginny. She gave me a small smile, and I smiled back. "So how've you guys been?" I asked the Weasleys casually.

"Pretty great." Said George, "We just saved the world."

I laughed at the joke. If only they knew, the demigods had just saved the world. I stopped laughing as I saw the Weaslys reaction to George's joke. The entire family was glaring at him, and Ron and Bill, who were sitting on either side of George had nudged him painfully, and from the tears of pain in his eyes, several people had kicked him under the table.

Ginny turned to face me, "He was just joking." She said meaningfully.

"I know." I said, but by now I was suspicious. I looked at George's missing ear and the scars all over Bill's body, where had he gotten them? How had George lost his ear? What had made the family so sad at the front door? Mrs. Weasley had said the name Fred…

They were hiding something, and I was going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just wanna' thank all my reader, reviewers, and people who followed/faved. TI never guessed this story would get so many positive reactions! Thanks guys! Alright, I'll stop stalling now and let you get on with the story...**

I was instantly fascinated by the Weaslys. I had found out George had lost his ear in a fight. "

"It was an accident really." He had said, "The man who did it was aiming for someone else."

I was thoroughly confused at how in a simple fight, someone had managed to take his ear off _by accident, _but he refused to give any details. That only made my suspicion grow.

Bill had told me he had gotten his many scars when a wolf attacked him. I was eager to hear the story, but he too, refused to give me details. Thus, I got even _more _suspicious.

Charlie had a lot of bumps, bruises and scars as well. He said he trained wild animals for a living. But once again, he didn't tell me which animals. By now, I was positive entire family was hiding a secret.

I had wanted to ask about the mysterious Fred, but I didn't want to make the family sad again. I would hold off on that.

But what really intrigued me about the Weaslys was the great air of sadness about them. They had an aura that said they had seen and been through things no one else could imagine. Whether it was just my own side-kick self telling me this or the Oracle of Delphi giving me hints, I knew that this family was different than normal people.

By the end of the day, we had made sleeping arrangements for the entire family. They may have had a huge number of people, but we had an even huger mansion.

I would be sharing my room with Ginny, who I had become pretty good friends with. She was bold, confident, and a bit stubborn. Growing up with five brothers had made a lot tougher than she looked. Or at least, I thought five brothers. Although I didn't know for sure, I began to suspect the 'Fred' Mrs. Weasley mentioned was another one of her sons, and by the way the family reacted, he had probably passed on very recently.

We stayed up late that night talking. I had never had a sister or many friends. I didn't go to a public school where I could make friends either; I was privately tutored in our mansion, so it was nice to have someone to talk to.

She slipped up once during our talk when I asked her:

"So what sports are you into?"

She perked up instantly. "Quidditch, obviously! I'm actually really good at that sport. I support the Holly Head Harpies, and hopefully I'll play with them when I-" she suddenly stopped short. Her eyes widened, her faced paled, and her hand shot up to her mouth, clamping it tightly shut.

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" I asked, "What sport it qwid-squish? And who are the 'Holly head Harpies'?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Ginny gulped, removing her hand from her face. She forced a smile and said casually, "Oh, it's just a British sport. It's not very popular, I don't think you'd know much about it."

"You got that right." I said, I defiantly would remember if someone had said the word quid-squish. "So tell me about this Quid-whatever it is?!"

"Oh, I don't think you'd be interested." Said Ginny dismissively, "So what's your favorite sport, Rach'?"

She was changing the subject on purpose, I suddenly realized, They're hiding something, the whole lot of them.

"I'm not into sports that much. I prefer art, but I like soccer." I said, trying not to let my suspicion show.

Ginny frowned, "Soccer?" she asked. I squinted at her, trying to tell if she was joking. She wasn't, she honestly didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of soccer!?" I said. That was just too much. Football I'd understand, it was only played in America, but _soccer?_ That was an _international _sport.

"What…Uh, of course I've heard of soccer!" she said suddenly, "I'm just confused that you like it so much! I don't understand what people see in soccer…" she trailed off.

I couldn't tell if she was lying this time. Either she was a _really _good actor or she was telling the truth. Eh, benefit of the doubt, I'll go with the latter.

"We better get to bed, it's almost one o'clock." I said, glancing at my neon-green alarm clock. Ginny nodded and settled down in her sleeping bag on the floor. I climbed up onto my bed and closed my eyes, still trying to understand what the Weaslys were hiding.

They had been through something terrible, that was obvious. One of their kids was dead (I was guessing), the others had scars or ears missing, and the entire family took the 'we just saved the world' joke so seriously… What if they _had _just saved the world? What if they had fought a war, like the demigods did? Maybe they were some Greek god legacy family? From a secret camp in Brittan?

Still thinking about this, I drifted off to sleep.

Being the oracle of Delphi, my dreams can get pretty weird. They're not as bad a demigod dreams, but weird none the less. I would have strange visions of the past, present, or most often the future.

When I found myself floating in a smoky green haze, I knew I was having an Oracle dream again. Suddenly, the haze cleared. I found myself in a small, grubby building. I guessed it was a pub. Everything around me was slightly blurry, but I could make out at least twenty teen agers standing around me. They all were holding long, thin sticks of wood. Why were they doing that?

I caught sight of a few familiar faces in the crowd. Ginny was there, but from her appearance, she was much younger than when I met her. Maybe fourteen.

I saw Ron in the front of the group, standing next to a brown-haired girl with buck-teeth and brown eyes.

Nearby them I recognized a boy who looked just like George, only he had both ears, and _whoa, _who was that kid who looked _exactly _like both-eared George? Were they twins? Suddenly it dawned on me, this was when George had both ears. And the George doppelganger must be the mysterious Fred. It would only make sense.

The entire group of teenagers was all gathered in one large group, facing Ron, the brown=haired girl, and a somewhat scrawny boy with jet black hair and green eyes, framed with round glasses. He reminded me of Percy, not just because of his appearance, but also because of the aura he gave out. The sense of leadership and confidence that he radiated was startlingly similar to Percy's. He too was holding a stick. What was with these sticks!?

The boy had a nervous expression, but the brown haired girl looked a bit calmer.

"So," said the girl, her voice very high-pitched with nervousness. Hmm, maybe not as calm as I thought. "So . . . like I was saying . . . if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at the black haired boy, "that you can produce a Patronus, Harry?"

Okay, so apparently this guy's name was Harry. But what was a Patronus? It must have been a big thing, because there was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said the boy, Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er - you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "She's my auntie,' she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry. I was growing more and more confused by the minute. What were these people talking about?

"Blimey, Harry!" said a boy with dreadlocks, looking deeply impressed. 'I never knew that!'

'Mum told Ron not to spread it around,' said George's doppelganger, grinning at Harry. 'She said you got enough attention as it was.'

No doubt about it now, this was Fred.

'She's not wrong,' mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed. Okay, so this Harry dude could be famous.

'And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?' demanded a brunet in the back of the group. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year...?"

_Portraits on the wall? Basilisk? _What was this guy talking about?

"Er - yeah, I did, yeah,' said Harry.

One boy whistled; and two scrawny-looking brothers exchanged awestruck looks another girl said 'Wow!' softly. Okay, so killing a basilisk (whatever that was) was a big thing too. This Harry guy must've been through a lot.

'And in our first year,' said Neville to the group at large, 'he saved that Philological Stone-"

Philosopher's,' hissed Hermione.

'Yes, that - from You-Know-Who,' finished Neville. I noticed a girl's eyes were as round as Galleons. Wow, this Harry dude really must be someone big.

'And that's not to mention,' said a Chinese girl, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things..."

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. I was beginning to think this guy was a demigod. A demigod almost as powerful as Percy.

"Look," Harry said suddenly. Everyone fell silent at once, they must've respected this dude a lot. I certainly did. "I... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't,' said a boy at once. _Dragon? "_That was a seriously cool bit of flying…" continued the boy. _Flying? _Okay, maybe this kid was a son of Zeus.

"Yeah, well - ' said Harry.

"And nobody helped you get rid of that entire hoard Dementors in third year." said another girl. Susan Bones, I think she had said?

"No,' said Harry, "no, OK, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said another boy from the crowd.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?" Okay, maybe Ron was Harry's friend. That _would_ explain why he was standing so close to him.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

" That's not what he said," snarled the George doppelganger, Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out you: ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of his shopping bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred. I grinned, awing at how much they were like the Stoll brothers.

Suddenly, my happiness faded. That why there was that sadness in Fred's eyes. His other half was missing.

"Yes, well," said the brown-haired girl hastily. She reminded me a bit of Annabeth. "Moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take defense lessons from Harry?"

There it was again, defense lessons. Who were they fighting against?

There was a murmur of general agreement.

"Right," said the brunet, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on,' said a girl in the crowd, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said the Chinese girl, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added the skeptical boy. There it was again, Quiddich. So Ginny wasn't making this sport up…

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said the brunet, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters-"

She said the name with incredible fear, as if the mysterious Voldy-whatever his name was could hear her right now. So _this _was who they were fighting against! Voldemort certainly wasn't a Greek name, but he could've been a power-hungry demigod or something similar.

Suddenly, a green haze began to form around me, blurring the pub scene.

"No!" I shouted, although no one could hear me, "I need to see more!"

But it was too late. The thick green mist dissolved instantly as I opened my eyes, awakening from my dream.

Sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the blinds, creating little patches of light all over the floor and wall. My large, loft room looked beautiful with the light shining in like this, but I had never been lass happy to see it.

_Great job, Rach. _I thought bitterly, _You just __**had **__to wake up when they were talking about who they were fighting against._

I glanced down at Ginny. She was still fast asleep, sprawled out on her sleeping bag. My mind automatically switched to 'detective' mode.

So they had fought a war. This Harry guy had been a big part of it, like Percy in the Titan war. The Weasly's had been a part of the war as well. At the time I saw, Ginny and her two brothers were training to fight. But why were they being so secretive about it? Was there someone trying to prevent them from training?

But training against _what!? _Who was Voldemort!? He obviously wasn't a mortal, or the news of a war would be everywhere. Was the Weasley family all demigods? What was the key factor I was missing?! Urgh, this was so frustrating!

_Calm down Rachel, your thinking about the big things too much._ Said the voice of reason in my head. _Focus on the little things. _

Right, they mentioned the words 'basilisk, Philosopher's Stone, Dementors, Patronus, and even dragons'. I had heard of dragons, heck I had _seen _a dragon, but I hadn't even heard of the other things they mentioned. I wasn't the expert on Greek mythology, but I'd bet anything that the creatures they talked about weren't Greek. I made a mental to look words up.

And what were those sticks? I'd seen them too much to think they were irrelevant. All the kids I'd seen had them. Maybe the sticks could turn into weapons, like Riptide or Jason's sword.

I noticed Ginny beginning to stir in her sleep. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, sleepy head." I said, grinning.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she asked groggily, her eyes still half-closed. I glanced at my alarm clock.

"Eight o'clock sharp." I said.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Eh, maybe half an hour."

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Getting pretty fond of the questions, are we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny shrugged. "I got to know you pretty well last night, and you're a hyper girl. You don't just sit there thinking unless you're really fascinated with something. So what were you thinking of?"

_You. _I thought, "Just a dream I had."

I had looked up the word 'Basilisk'. A basilisk was an imaginary monster just as terrifying as most drakons. Maybe even _more _scary. They were huge serpents, with deadly poisonous teeth. There was no cure to their venom except phoenix tears. Pity phoenixes didn't exist. And as if that wasn't enough, they also had deadly eyes. If you stared into them directly, it was instant death. If you stared at them _indirectly, _like in a mirror, you would be petrified. Not petrified in fear, as in immobilized petrified. Frozen. Turned to stone. Stiff as a block of stone. There was no cure to being petrified other than 'mandrake stew'. And as far as I knew, mandrakes didn't exist.

This Harry guy had _killed _one of these! Single handedly! I had a new level of respect for this guy.

I had tried to find out what all the other things they mentioned were, but I came up empty handed. Not even a single myth about this stuff. Whatever secret they were hiding, it was _very _well guarded.

_You could just __**ask **__Ginny what this is all about. _Said a little voice in my mind. I quickly dismissed the idea. The Weaslys would ask me how I found out about those creatures, and then the fact I was the oracle would come out and…no. I couldn't do that.

Then again, I didn't have to tell them I was the oracle, I could just say I had heard the word in some pub. It was true…technically. I had been in a pub in a dream.

It wasn't the ideal solution, but I was getting desperate. I jumped off my bed and poked my head out of my room door.

"Dad!" I called, "Where is everybody?!"

My dad's voice drifted up from the downstairs, "In the drawing room, Rachel!" he called back.

The drawing room? Why were they there? There wasn't anything special about that room in particular, other than it was the only room that had a _real _fireplace, not an electronic one. Shrugging, I took off towards the drawing room. I ran down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

I walked down the hallway, and could hear the Weasly's voices in the drawing room. I was about to open the door when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"-eet' is not quite 'vat I vanted', but eet' will 'ave to do." The voice said. It was a women's voice, with a thick French accent.

Who was in our house?! And why were the Weaslys talking to her!?

"I'm sorry, Fleur, dear. It's the best we could do." Said Bill's voice. _Fleur. _That was who else was in there. Or maybe the Weaslys were iris messaging her. Our security cameras would have picked it up if someone had entered the house. I quietly pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear what the Weasly's were saying.

"Oh, Harry, how's Teddy doing?" asked Ron. Harry? The Harry from my dreams. I pressed my ear harder against the door.

"He's alright." Said a different voice. Harry's voice perhaps? "It's still a bit of a shock when I walk into the room and he's turned his hair pink."

There were chuckles from the room. "Enough about us, how are you guys?" said Harry.

"Yes, 'ow eez' 'ze states?" asked Fleur.

"It's great." Said Ron, "The Dares are _rich. _Apparently they own some big muggle company."

_Muggle?_

"I'm worried about Rachel, though." Ginny said suddenly.

"Why?" asked Charlie, sounding concerned.

"I think she's beginning to suspect that we're hiding a secret." Said Ginny. I pressed my ear even closer against the door, desperate to hear every detail.

"Why'd you think that?" asked Bill, "We've made up cover stories for everything."

"Yeah, but…I still thinks she suspects us. She's a smart girl, something tells me she can see through the cover stories. I slipped up yesterday night, and said a bit about quiddich-"

"You _what?!" _shouted three voices.

"Don't worry, I covered up the mistake." Said Ginny, "but I can't tell if she believes me."

There was silence in the room until Fred said slowly, "If somehow she _does _figure out what we are…we can always erase her memory, right?"

_Erase my memory!? _Who _were _these people?!

I had had enough, enough playing dumb. Enough guessing and suspecting. I was going to get answers _here and now. _The guessing game was over.

"You will do no such thing to me!" I shouted, bursting into the room.

**Hehehe, evil cliffy :)**

**I'll try my best to update fast, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry about the late update, school's just started and I still haven't figured out good times to write. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed! Oh, and a lot of people asked, so this takes place after the second Titan war and before the Lost Hero. Anyway, I know the last chapter was a cliffy, so here's the next chapter...**

All the Weasleys except Arthur and Molly were there, crouched around the fireplace. George was sitting directly in front of the hearth, so I couldn't see the flames, but from the bright orange glow emanating from the fireplace, I could tell it was lit.

As soon as I came into the room, the Weasleys all jumped an impressive number of feet in the air. Almost in sync, they all turned to face me, their eyes wide with surprise.

"R-Rachel!" George stuttered, hastily moving closer in front of the fireplace. What was he trying to hide? "Eavesdropping, are we?" he asked, forcing a smirk.

"I've known you were hiding a secret ever since you walked in the door." I said coldly, "I'm tired of pretending I don't know anything. What are you hiding, spit it out."

Ginny gulped, "You probably want to know who we were talking to." She said nervously.

"But," injected Charlie hastily, "As you can see, there's no one else here!"

"Actually," I screeched, my voice high with hysteria, "I came here to ask what basilisks, Philosopher's Stones, Dementors, and Patronuses are, but now that you mention it, _yes_ I want to know who you were talking to!"

Five jaws around the room dropped, and many sets of eyes were now the size of tennis balls. For a seconds, there was a moment of shocked silence.

"_Bloody hell, _Rachel, where did you hear about that?!" demanded Ron.

"In a pub." I said shortly, "More specifically, the pub you, Ginny, George, his twin Fred, and a bunch of other teenagers gathered at a few years ago to organize secret defense lessons with a guy named Harry. Did I mention you were doing this to defeat some guy named Voldemort?! And what's with those sticks you were all carrying?!"

Every face in the room was white as chalk, Ginny looked like she was about to faint. Suddenly, in a blur of tangled limbs and flailing arms I felt myself being tackled to the ground. Ron kneeled on top of my chest, pinning me down to the floor. I noticed his right hand was clutching a stick, which he was pointing directly at my face. _What _were those chunks of wood so important for?!

"How did you know about that?!" he said, his voice deadly quiet.

"Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine." I said stubbornly, "Now get off me."

Ron didn't move until Bills scarred hand gripped his shoulder, "Ron, get off her."

The ginger grudgingly obeyed and stood up next to his brother. A took a deep breath and rubbed my chest where Ron had been kneeling on it. I noticed someone had put out the fire. Bill turned to Ginny.

"Get mum and dad." He said. Ginny immediately turned and sprinted from the room. He turned to me, his eyes steely. "Rachel, tell us, or we _will_ make you tell us, how did you know about that?" His eyes locked on to me, with such ferocity and intensity I couldn't help but shiver. That guy could me _really _scary when he wanted.

"Geez, Bill. Stop doing your werewolf stare, it's freaking her out. And me too." Said Fred, taking a few steps back. Bill blinked, as if he had just realized what he was doing.

"Sorry." He said hastily. Then, he turned back to me. "Rachel…?"

At that moment, Ginny skidded into the room, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were both panting for breath.

"Is it true?" asked Mr. Weasley at once. Bill nodded.

"I would erase her memory right away, but she won't say how she knows about the first D.A. meeting." Said Charlie. I noticed he was twirling a stick nervously in his fingers. Okay, those were obviously more than just sticks.

Mr. Weasley quickly rummaged through his pockets and then pulled out a small, glass vile filled with a completely clear liquid. Charlie's eyes widened.

"Veritaserum? Dad, don't you think that's a bit extreme?!" he asked.

"Of course it's extreme!" Molly shrieked, "Arthur, she's just a child! You can't go around using-!"

"Molly, Muggles finding out about _our _world...we can't let that happen. That's the ministry entire job, to keep us underground."

"Hey, I'm still here, you know!" I said. Arthur turned towards me, with something that looked like regret in his eyes.

"We're using veritaserum on her." He said.

"_Arthur!"_

"Mum, I think dad's right." Said Bill. Arthur shot him a grateful look and uncorked the bottle.

"Whoa, whoa, back up! Hold the phone, what are gonna' do to me!? I'm not drinking anything!" I said, backing away from the family.

Ginny suddenly whipped out a stick of her own, and muttered something under her breath. I felt a sudden tugging at my lower body, and my legs instantly shot together. I lost my balance and fell to the ground, landing hard on my back. Above me, I could only see the ceiling. I tried desperately to move my legs, but they refused to budge. It was as if there were invisible chains binding them together.

"What is this?! What did you do to me?!" I shrieked, fear and panic creeping into my voice. I tried more desperately to move my legs, but nothing happened.

"Sorry, Rachel, I had to." Said Ginny's voice. She did sound sorry. Charlie came into me range of vision, and I felt someone dragging me to a chair (although I wasn't sure if I would be able to sit properly with my legs straight and stiff as a board.

"Give her the potion." Said Charlie's voice. A pair of strong fingers opened my mouth, and this time I didn't even try to resist. I simply squeezed my eyes shut tight and let them pour one drop of the clear the clear liquid down my throat.

It tasted like water, but slightly thicker and sweeter. As soon as I had swallowed the liquid a strange numbing sensation came over my body. My muscles relaxed, and my heart slowed. I stared blankly at the Weasleys, who were gathered around me, staring.

"How did you about the meeting they had a few years ago?" began , looking into my eyes.

_Not telling. _I mentally said. Suddenly, I felt my moth moving, words forming on my lips and slipping out before I could stop them.

"A dream." Said my voice, completely monotone, like a robot talking.

What had they done to me?! How had they made me talk like that?! Suddenly it clicked. The drink they had given me, it was making me do this. Charlie had called it a potion. It was making me tell everything I knew. Even my deepest secrets were suddenly presented out on a silver platter. I had never felt so vulnerable.

Arthurs brow furrowed. "A dream?"

"Harry sometimes had visions of Voldemort because their minds were connected. Maybe Rachel has that too…" said Ron trailing of.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron." Said Ginny, she turned to me . "How can you have dreams like that?"

_No! _I couldn't tell this one! It was too big a secret. But it was too late, the words were tumbling out of my mouth like water through cupped hands.

"I'm the Oracle of Delphi, and sometimes Delphi's spirit shows me visions of the past, present or future in my dreams." I said.

The Weasleys exchanged glances that all said 'Does not compute'.

"Explain." Said Charlie.

_NO! _I _couldn't _say this one!

"All the Greek gods are real." Said my mouth while my mind furiously protested. "So are the Greek monsters and everything. People have just forgotten about them. They move wherever the most successful civilization is. Right now, Olympus is above Manhattan. They sometimes come down in their human form and mate with mortals. When they have kids, those kids are demigods."

" After World War II, which was basically a war between the children of Hades and the children of Zeus and Poseidon, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact never to have any more demigod kids. They were too powerful. Hades broke the oath and had two kids. Zeus killed his wife and attempted to kill his children for that. Hades took his anger out on the Oracle of Delphi, cursing her to never have another mortal host until his children were accepted."

" A few months ago, the second Titan war ended. My demigod friends and I were in it. After it ended, the remaining child of Hades was accepted and the Oracle was able to take a mortal host again. That host is me. I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of prophecies, seer of the future."

The Weasleys all looked like someone had struck them on the backs of their heads with a very large, heavy baseball bat. Their mouths were all hanging wide open, their eyes wide as golf balls. I cursed the stupid potion. The secret of demigods and gods, that _I alone _had been trusted with, was out.

"What rubbish!" George suddenly shouted. "She's got to be lying!"

"She's under a _truth _serum, George, she _can't _lie." Said Ginny, managing to sound annoyed and awestruck at the same time.

"So…this is all true then." Said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes a million miles away.

"The effects of the potion are wearing off." Said Mr. Weasley, "We only gave her a drop."

Indeed they were. Felling was slowly creeping back into my feet. Then my legs, then my hips. As soon as the numb feeling disappeared from my mouth, I began to scream.

"Go to Tartarus! All of you! How could you do that to me!" I screeched, jumping up from my chair (Ginny had un-locked my legs.)

"Rachel, we didn't-"

"That's been kept secret for years! And now you went and forced me to tell you everything! I was one of the few mortals to _ever_ know about the Greek word and now-_"_

_"_We never meant to-"

"It's out! Next thing you know you'll tell my parents! Then everybody is gonna' find out! What kind of twisted people are you, you think invading people minds is perfectly fine!"

"Rachel! We didn't know you-"

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed, my temper completely gone now. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT _AT ALL_ TO INVADE MY MIND!"

I paused for breath, my face hot and red with anger. Purposely bumping against Ron's shoulder, I stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny from behind me.

"To make a rainbow!"

"Pardon?" There was the sound of feet chasing after me. So they were going to come after me. That was fine. Let them come, they already knew everything already.

I marched into the bathroom, and turned on the taps of the sink. Water splashed down onto the sink bowl and a fine mist rose up. I pulled up the drapes of a window and sunlight flooded into the bathroom, and hit the mist making a million tiny rainbows. The Weaslyes watched curiously from the doorway.

I fished through my jeans pockets and pulled out a shiny drachama.

"Is that a galleon?' whispered Ron. I ignored his question.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering." I said, tossing the coin through the mist. As it flew the mist, it slowly shimmered out of existence. Several of the Weasleys gasped.

"Show me Percy Jackson." I said. More gasps came from the Weasleys as an image formed in the mist. Percy was in the sword fighting arena, happily fighting with Annabeth.

"Percy!" I said.

"Huh?" he said. For a split second, his concentration on fighting was taken away. He glanced at the screen, and Annabeth knocked riptide out of his hand

"Ha!" she said with a triumphant smile as she held her knife up to her throat.

"Hey! That's not fair, wise girl, I was distracted!" he complained.

"Guys!" I shouted again. The couple turned towards the screen.

"Hey, Rachel, 'sup?" asked Percy with a smile.

"Well, uh…" I began, wondering how in Hades I was going to explain all this, "A couple of my relatives came over yesterday."

"Cool!" said Annabeth, peering through the side of the screen like a window. She could just see the Weasleys standing stunned in the bathroom doorway. "I finally see where you got your looks."

"They found out!" I blurted out. "They know everthing!"

Percy's eyes widened, "How?!"

"Well…I might have slipped…"

"You _told_ them?!" cried Percy.

"No! Well, yes, but…you need to come here, _now!" _I said urgently, "I promise, I'll explain everything then."

Seeing my desperation, Annabeth nodded and turned to Percy. "Do you think Paul will lend you his car again?"

"Maybe." Said Percy. I nearly cried with relief. He turned back to me, "We'll be there soon." And he swiped his hand through the mist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**First off, I'm SO SO SOOO sorry I haven't updated for so long! My life has been getting increasingly busy over the last few months, and I didn't have that much time to write.**

**Secondly, I now have a beta for this story! Thank you theDreamCatcherxX. You were a HUGE help, not just with the grammar and sentence structure mistakes (which were ****_terrible)_****but also with the story itself. She actually wrote some of the dialogue in this chapter, people!**

**Thirdly, I've forgotten my disclaimer for the rest of the chapters! So here it is: I is not owning any of this. I is not Rick ****_or_**** J.K. Rowling.**

**And fourthly (this is the last one, I promise!) enjoy the chapter!**

**Now let the story commence!**

**Percy POV**

As soon as Annabeth closed the car door, my foot floored the accelerator and the car sped out of the driveway. We zoomed away from the apartments, leaving Paul behind us yelling something about not letting any more pegasi land on the hood.

As the car sped down the road, Annabeth doubled checked to make sure her seat belt was fastened tightly, looking somewhat peeved.

What had Rachel been so scared of? In the Iris message she looked so…agitated, almost frightened. What had happened to scare her so much? Rachel wasn't scared of many things, including the King of the Titans, Kronos. On the contrary, she had nailed him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.

So what had happened? She mentioned her relatives that were staying over had found out about the Greek world. That she told them. But I knew Rachel pretty well; she would never tell her secrets…At least not willingly. Had they forced her to talk? An image of Rachel tied to a chair with many sharp objects pointing at her formed in my head.

With that picture in mind, I pushed the accelerator a little further to the ground, vaguely aware that we were already twenty miles above the speed limit.

I glanced at Annabeth, who was sitting in the passenger seat. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, her face stony.

"You okay?" I asked. She didn't answer. All thoughts of Rachel instantly disappeared from my mind. Was Annabeth ignoring me? We had only become a couple a few months ago, after the Titan war ended. Had I already blown it?

"Annabeth, are you alright?" I repeated nervously.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said bitterly, "You just keep going right ahead to save Rachel. I know you care for her _so _much."

"Well, of course I do." I said, confused, "She's my friend, and-"

Then it dawned on me.

"Oh, gods, no! Annabeth, I don't care for her _that_ way. You're my girlfriend and I-"

I quickly decided to stop rambling, and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Listen, Annabeth," I said, turning in my seat to face my girlfriend. Her stormy gray eyes bore into me. They were still beautiful. "You're the girl I love, and no one can change that. Rachel in a friend, and nothing more." I leaned over and kissed her forehead, and Annabeth smiled. Relief washed over my like an ocean wave.

"Sorry." She said, smiling sheepishly. "We just became a couple a few months ago, so I guess I'm still on 'Paranoid-Girlfriend Mode'"

"Me too!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "I said _girlfriend_ mode, Percy."

I felt myself turn red. "I mean, boyfriend mode-I mean-!"

Annabeth leaned over and kissed me, which pretty effectively shut me up. "Seaweed Brain." She muttered, smiling. We shortly got back onto the road and sped to Rachel's place

Once we got there, we stopped outside the fancy apartment building. We both ran out the car, and through the lobby, were the doorman glared a _'you-better-not-break-anything'_ glare, and rode the elevator to the top floor. Once we were outside her door, I uncapped riptide and was about to Sparta kick my way through the door…

Well, I was 'till Wise girl held me back.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered furiously.

"What? Rachel could be in there being tortured to tell her secrets!" I whispered back. "Wait, why are we whispering?"

She pointed the door. "You're such a seaweed brain. The Dare's don't know about Camp or our world. So we can't be very loud about it! And you can't just barge down the door!"

"But Rachel could be-"

"I know, I know, I want to save her too, but her parents and relatives are home! Even if her relatives found out, what about her parents? I think breaking down their door would raise a lot of questions, don't you think Seaweed Brain?" She said while waving her arms.

Shoot. I didn't really think that part out. "Fine wise girl. What do you think we should do, just ring the doorbell?" I said sarcastically.

"…That's exactly what we'll do. Athena always has a plan." She said smiling and tapping the side of her head. She then turned and rang the bell.

-** Rachel's P.O.V.**

I stared at the place the Iris message had disappeared, absorbed in my own thoughts. A small cough from behind me jolted me out of my trance. Taking a deep, calming breath, I turned to face the Weasleys. They were standing in the doorway. They still looked shocked, but a bit of color was beginning to return to their chalk-white faces.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times, doing a wonderful impression of a goldfish. Finally he gulped and said, "Rachel, I-we-are very sorry about the truth potion. We know better than most the value of keeping one's secrets and…we didn't realize what we were making you say."

It sounded as if the apology was rehearsed, but he still looked sincere. All of the Weasleys looked truly remorseful. My anger fading away, I shrugged, trying my best to look indifferent.

"I guess its okay. You were just trying to protect _your _secret." I said, walking out of the bathroom and collapsing on a sofa.

The Weasleys quickly followed, taking their own seats on the expensive furniture.

"If you don't want us to tell your parents, we won't." said George hastily, plopping down on an armchair. "We 'ear-by swear." He pointed playfully at his missing ear, and I couldn't help but smile. Ron snorted.

"Yeah, George had plenty of practice hiding stuff from mum." He said.

"Is there something I should know about, _George?_" said Mrs. Weasley sternly, giving her son a severe look. I let out a chuckle.

"I guess we're even now." I said, still smiling, "You know my big secret, and I'm pretty sure I know yours."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

I nodded slowly. "You use drinks that you call potions. You shoot little beams of light out of those sticks, and you call the light 'spells'. My guess is your magicians, only…with _real _magic. So I guess I could call you witches and wizards."

I waited for them to burst out laughing. To look at me strangely and say that was ridiculous. But they didn't. Instead, George simply wolf-whistled.

"Merlin's beard, I guess she is an oracle, or whatever!" He said, looking at me with respect.

"Wait-I-_what?_ I wasn't serious. I mean, that theory could be true, but only by a long sho-" I stopped mid sentence as Bill chuckled.

"I guess we're all having life-changing revelations today." He said. I clutched my head in my hands.

"Oh my gods." I murmured, "Magic is real. Wizards and witches are real. _My family is magic." _I looked up at the Weasleys, whom were all staring at me, except for Mrs. Weasley, who had moved to sit next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders. Curiosity came over me in a sudden wave.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"See what?" asked Ginny, frowning.

"Magic." I elaborated as it shook my fingers and faked a British accent. They all wrinkled their noses at my horrible impression. I laughed, I thought I pretty good!

"Can I see some of your magic?" I continued out of accent, "See what you can so with those sticks of yours."

"Wands." Corrected Ginny, pulling a long, thin polished stick from her pocket. A wand. "On the contrary, you've already seen magic."

I snorted, "Yeah, in quite possibly it's worse forms. Truth potion and Glue-Your-Legs-Together spells."

"Leg locker curse." Corrected Ginny again.

"I want to see some _real _magic." I finished, looking at them expectantly.

The family turned to Arthur uncertainly, as if waiting for him to give a stamp of approval. Arthur rubbed his temple warily.

"I hope you know, Rachel, that the mere fact that you _know _about the Wizarding World is a violation to the Statute of Secrecy. Under normal circumstances, ministry officials would be swooping in on your house right now to erase your memory." He said.

My heart sank. I opened my mouth to protest, but Arthur quickly cut me off,

"_However, _the law clearly states that close family members are allowed knowledge of the Wizarding world. Normally this exception applies only to muggleborns, but I suppose…"

I had no idea what a 'muggleborn' was, but as soon as Arthur said the exception, the tension in the room disappeared. Most of the family was smiling.

"So I'm guessing I don't have to get my memory erased, then?" I asked, looking from one face to another.

"Nope." Said George, grinning widely.

"_Yes!" _I shouted, doing a little jig.

"_Provided," _interrupted Charlie, "That you tell no one, not even your parents about this."

I stared at Charlie, "Of course, Captain Obvious. " I said, "I didn't tell my parents about the Greek world. Why would I tell them about yours?" I could tell they were a little confused at the term 'Captain Obvious' but it didn't register at the time. Maybe it was a British thing.

Ginny smiled, "What was that about you wanting to see more magic?" she asked, raising her wand.

"What are you gonna' do?" I asked, looking at her eagerly.

"You wanted to know what the Patronus is." She said, closing her eyes, "It's a pretty complicated spell, but all our family knows it. You just need to think of a happy memory and then…" she trailed off, her eyes squeezed shut with concentration.

"_Expecto Patro-" _she began, but just then, the doorbell rang.

My eyes widened. In the midst of learning magic existed, I totally forgot my IM. "Oh gods. They're here."_ What do I tell them!_

**Sorry this was mainly a filler chapter, I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Authors Note

**Hi everyone! Sorry this isn't an update.**

**Most people don't know this, since the news seems to think it's too unimportant to broadcast, but there is major flooding in Kashmir going on right now, and also flooding in parts of India and Pakistan. That is where my mom and dad were originally from, and where most of my extended family lives. **

**The land lines are down, so phones aren't working. The last time we heard from some of my relatives were when they were stranded on the top floor of their houses, and the water level was rising. We haven't heard from them since.**

**Houses are being destroyed, food is running out, and disease is beginning to spread. My mom estimates it'll take about thirty years to get Kashmir back to normal. Think about it people, THIRTY YEARS! It'll be year 2045 by then!**

**Thanks to god, the water level is going down, and we just received a call from one of my aunts, saying they got out safely, and are now in Saudi Arabia, staying at my other uncle's place.**

**So now I'll get to the point of this note, my family and I will be going out of town for three weeks, to see family, and I won't be updating for that time. PLEASE DONATE AND PRAY! PEOPLE ARE ****DYEING!**

**Please Pray**

**~Silver Wing**


End file.
